


His Everything (Bagel)

by gobyrdie



Series: Welcome to the Bakery! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost smut, Anal Fingering, Attempt at Humor, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Very spicy, flirty yamaguchi tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobyrdie/pseuds/gobyrdie
Summary: Yamaguchi and Hinata reflect on their first time together and engage in some aftercare (as well as some spicy and funny shenanigans).Rated mature due to language, sexual innuendos, no smut but might as well be (very spicy intimate moment), and it being slightly inappropriate.(Edited to add some more tags bc I don’t remember writing any of this and I’m really sorry to people who read this lol)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Welcome to the Bakery! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	His Everything (Bagel)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I'll try and crank out more fics soon, but I've been very busy lately!

Tadashi awakens from the sunlight spooling into the room from the window, the warmth from the rays heating his cheeks. Well, or so he thinks until he looks at the smaller body curled up to him, legs tangling within his (the likely cause of his blush). Bright orange hair tickles his nose as he feels the other boy nuzzle his chest in his sleep. The night before was filled with very little rest but plenty of love and pent up emotions. Tadashi blushes at the memory of their first night together, happy that after two months of them being apart, he could relish the touch and indulge in the craving he had for his lover’s body. He freezes as he feels Hinata shift once again and jolts in surprise as he feels him give his chest a kiss.

“Morning, Dashi… and really good morning to Dashi-junior!” Yamaguchi blushes and stutters, trying to explain himself, as his lover laughs.

“Do you want me to do something about it?” Shouyou gives Tadashi a seductive look as the older gulps. Tadashi nods yes to him quickly, and the other laughs and pulls him off the bed and into the bathroom. Shouyou then tugs him into the shower and gives the freckled boy a long, feverish kiss then turns on the faucet to the coldest setting.

“Take a cold shower!! Hahahaha!” Hinata runs out as Yamaguchi yelps loudly at the cold water hitting his skin but his arousal leaves, proving Shouyou right. After a few minutes longer, he finally leaves the shower and glares at his lover who is happily wrapped up in covers. Yamaguchi grabs the covers off of him, revealing that he’s wearing shorts that leave little to the imagination causing his imagination to wander again.

“Babe, give me back the cov- hold up. Do you need another cold shower? Really?”

“No! I’ll take care of myself since you don’t want to.” Yamaguchi says, pretending to have his feelings hurt by the other boy.

“Huh…? I-I was only kidding, sorry for tricking you like-”

“Shouyou, I’m playing! I love you dearly, that’s why-”

“You’re so horny?” Tadashi glares at Hinata who is giggling again and hits him with one of the pillows from their bed.

“Tadashiiii, I was kidding!!” Hinata giggles as the taller gentle boy crawls on top of him and presses kisses all over his face.

“Baby, wait! You have to-” Hinata’s sentence is interrupted by a moan, as Yamaguchi accidentally grinds into him.

“Looks like we’re going to have round I-lost-track-of-them-all!” Tadashi says, pushing his lover deeper into the bed as they are overcome with love.

.•° ✿ °•.

“That… That was amazing, I could get used to that.” Tadashi says panting as he looks over to Shouyou who is blushing heavily.

“Was it… really?”

“Mhmm, you’re just so perfect and amazing, I want to keep you here in our apartment forever just so that we could eat waffles all day and cuddle. And on occasion, do that.” Shouyou’s blush worsens, painting him like a strawberry and he hides his face into his lover’s chest as the other sighs in content.

“Alright, baby. Let’s take a bath, I’ll start on the water.” Yamaguchi gently pushes Hinata off of him and heads into the bathroom, turning on the tub water to be hot, but not too hot. Just how Shouyou loves it. He puts in some rose oil, as well as a neutral scented bubble-bath soap. To fit the mood, he places some rose petals onto the suds when they rise up high. As he finishes up the preparations, he checks up on Hinata, who is patiently looking at him, head on a pillow as he lays on his stomach. Yamaguchi smiles, walks to him, and presses a kiss to his temple.

“You ready, baby? The bath is.” Tadashi whispers into Shouyou’s ear and the other shivers.

“Yeah, I am.” Hinata gets out of the bed but immediately collapses, causing Yamaguchi to go into a fit of laughter.

“Stop laughing at me, this is your fault!!”

“I’m sorry but, oh my gosh, this is so f*cking funny!! Hahahaha!” 

“Help me up, you idiot! And apologize!”

“You’re right, you’re right! Here,” Tadashi helps the other stand up, snickering, “I’m sorry for railing you like that, you’re just too sexy, your ass is faaatt, and I- oof !!” Hinata playfully elbows the freckled boy’s stomach and they both are taken over by laughter.

“Just get me in the water before it gets cold!”

“Okay, okay my sexy little vixen…” Yamaguchi begins to kiss Hinata’s neck as he picks him up bridal style. The smaller alternates between breathy laughs and light moans. They make their way to the bathroom and Yamaguchi gently lets Hinata down into the warm, bubbly bath water and he makes his way behind him. Hinata turns around in the tub and places kisses onto his lover’s face.

“Tadashi… I love you so much,” his voice is lighter than a feather, a sweet, soft sound resonating in the bathroom walls, “you are so beautiful and kind, baby… I love you so much… I’m in love with you, so deeply, Dashi. Don’t ever leave me…” In between kisses, Hinata continues to whisper sweet nothings to the freckled boy.

“Baby… you don’t know what you’re doing to me. Baby boy, you really don’t…” Yamaguchi says into his ear with a light husky sound in his voice, causing Hinata to shiver and let out a small moan. Yamaguchi blushes as Hinata wraps his arms around his neck, pressing himself against him as he kisses him deeply. Tadashi can feel the ginger’s heart pounding against his chest in excitement as Shouyou begins to break away from the kiss, panting with a loving look on his face. Tadashi blushes even harder when he realizes that he started getting hard again and rolls his eyes at his lover, jokingly.

“G*d, I hate that you don’t do much of anything and you are still in control of my dick. Turn back around so I can wash your hair!” Yamaguchi rushes to spin Hinata around and squirts some conditioner into his hand as the other giggles at his frantic scrubbing. After a few seconds, Yamaguchi slows the pace and Hinata leans back onto his lover, sighing contently at the calm atmosphere.

“I can wash yours, after, babe!”

“No need, this is about you, honey. I railed you and so now I’ll take care of you. Besides, I enjoy this!”

“Okay but you didn’t have to say you railed me!”

“Mmmm… I think I did. You’re so sexy, you don’t even realize it.”

“I think you’re better at being sexy than I am.”

“Think again… I want to buy you some lingerie, maybe you could twerk on me with that fat ass of yours.”

“Tadashi!!!! Why would you say that?!?!”

“I’m just saying!!! You’re a pro-volleyball player and with all those squats you do, if you didn’t have a fat ass I would be hurt for you! All that hard work and effort really plays off on and off the court! Besides, how long have we been dating? Why is this a surprise to you? All those things I say to you while we’re having-”

“Stop, you’re making me blush!!!! I get it but still!! Whyyyy?”

“Oh, stop whining, babe! You’re so fine and so sexy!” Shouyou splashes some water onto Tadashi and the other grabs the shower head from off the tub to get the conditioner out. Hinata sputters a little water out of his mouth but after a moment, he looks relaxed. Yamaguchi is mesmerized by the redhead’s beauty, smiling softly as the water cascades down his boyfriend’s head and into the silky suds that surround them.

“Shou, you’re so beautiful. I’m so glad I get to call you my boyfriend.”

“Likewise, Dashi… likewise.”

“Okay but why say it like that? What are we, in a movie?”

“Stop making fun of me! And yes, this movie is called “Lovebirds”.”

“I don’t like the title, how about “Sweet and Sexy Volleyball-Player With a Fat Ass Won’t Be Left Alone by His Horny Boyfriend”?

“What kind of movie are we starring in?! That sounds like a porno title! How about, “Two Bros Chilling in a Bathtub?”

“Only if the sequel is “Two Bros Chilling in a Bathtub: No Feet Apart ‘Cause They Are Gay.”

“Hmm… sounds kinda long.”

“My dick is lo-”

“Tadashi!!!!!!”

“It goes stupid for you, babe…”

“We had our first time last night and this is how you act?”

“Yes! You’re the puppet master that cursed my dick!”

“Stay off Tumblr and Pinterest for me, please. I’ll suck you off later but please, do me that favour.”

“That was a funny meme, though…”

“I love you, Tadashi, don’t think for one moment I don’t. But don’t say that again or you’ll never get any of this again.” Hinata gestures to himself as Yamaguchi laughs and kisses his lover.

“Mmkay, sorry, baby! Please forgive me, I’ll focus more on your nipples the next time we- oof!”

“Tadashiiiiiii, you’re making me blush again!”

“It’s not my fault that they’re sens-”

“Tadashi, get out!” Shouyou laughs as the other smirks at him, trying to drag him out, too.

“Maybe we both should, hmm?”

“No, you! Just you, you’re going off the rails again!”

“And you’re about to get railed again if you keep it up!” Tadashi succeeds in pulling the ginger out of the water and wraps him up in a towel.

“I’m not doing anything, though!”

“Yes you are!”

“What am I doing?”

“You’re being a sexy...” Yamaguchi kisses Hinata’s lips and the other lets out a breathy laugh.  
“Beautiful...” he then moves to his cheek and leaves a peck there.  
“Sweet...” onto his neck which elicits a moan out of Hinata.  
“Gorgeous...” his collarbone, causing Shouyou to shiver.  
“Amazing…” Yamaguchi kisses his pect, barely missing his nipple as Hinata whispers his name in a moan.  
“Should I continue, babe?” He looks up in feign innocence at his lover, breath lightly hitting the smaller’s sensitive nub, causing him to shudder. 

“Tadashi… please?”

“Ethereal…” He teases his boyfriend by kissing right next to where Shouyou anticipated, making him let out a whine.

“And an angelic boyfriend.” Tadashi’s mouth latches onto Shouyou’s nipple, causing him to release a loud moan that is sent right to his dick. Shouyou whimpers as the other sucks and plays with his nipples, as he finds himself getting hard once more. He grinds into Yamaguchi causing the other to moan and he picks up Hinata, hands holding him under his ass. A tender grope on the soft cheeks elicits an even louder moan as Tadashi continues playing with the sensitive nubs. Somehow, despite not paying attention, Yamaguchi lays Hinata back onto the bed and continues to tease him, the other’s moans increasing.

“Tadashi, baby, please f*ck me…”

“Hell yeah, round 1 million!”

“Not even close! It’s round 3!”

“Rounds are how many times we cum together and I sure as hell didn’t make you come only 3 times. Maybe 300, but not 3.”

“You’re being a little too generous, there. Maybe 30 but not 300.”

“If I keep it up for the next ten days, I could probably make it to 300!”

“You are not f*cking me 30 times a day!”

“Who said that? I can make you cum multiple times! 3 rounds of sex, 10 times you cum each!”

“Like you could even- mmmm, baby!” Tadashi starts to finger Shouyou’s hole, still a little loose from earlier’s events.

“Hmm? What was that about to come out of your mouth?”

“Tadashi, g*d, Tadashi!! Please, f*ck me, baby… please?”

“Hmm… let’s make this easier… I know we just got out of there but let’s do it in the shower, shall we?” Hinata nods eagerly as Yamaguchi leads him to the shower. He presses kisses to Hinata and the other smiles into them. Yamaguchi reaches for the faucet and turns it to the coldest setting, rushing out as Hinata starts yelping.

“That’s for earlier!” Yamaguchi laughs as Hinata quickly turns off the faucet and huffs while walking into the room. 

“Well, it worked… screw you, though!”

“C’mere and I’ll play with your nip-”

“No. I’m changing and taking a nap. I’m tired…” Yamaguchi watches as the ginger changes into another pair of short-shorts and a tank. He moves so that Hinata can make his way under the covers and so he could be the little spoon. Shouyou hops into bed and lays his head onto Tadashi’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

“Shouyou?”

“Hmm…?” Shouyou says, sleepily, eyes slowly closing.

“I am so deeply in love with you. Thank you for allowing me to show you countlessly how much I adore you.”

“I adore you, too, Tadashi.” The two let silence fall between them and eventually, they are encompassed by sleep.


End file.
